


All My Life (I've Been Running)

by DrProcrastinator



Series: She-Ra Drabbles [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Ptsd i think?, idk what this is tbh, its been sitting unfinished in my notes for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrProcrastinator/pseuds/DrProcrastinator
Summary: Catra wakes up from a nightmare and bolts
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	All My Life (I've Been Running)

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my notes for about two weeks now. It might be a multi-chapter in the future, but I haven't quite been able to capture the right feelings for and extended version of it, so, have this short version instead.

Catra's feet hit the grass, her vision blurring as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran, choking back the sobs that ripped through her chest. It was getting harder for her to breathe, but her feet wouldn't stop moving. 

She stumbled into the Whispering Woods, scaring a herd of deer as she did. She didn't know where she was running to, only that she couldn't stop.

"You will be bathed in the light of Prime, little sister."

A wave of pain tore through her body, echoes of a memory filled with pain as Horde Prime implanted the chip onto her neck. The feeling of nine prongs piercing through her skin, digging into her spine reverberated through her body.

She let out a gasp of pain, concentration broken, and she tripped, stumbling over her own feet and she went down. She didn't feel a thing, her mind now racing through her experiences on Horde Prime's flagship. 

Claws digging into her skin as the clones dragged her into a room. Pure white panels covered the walls and ceiling, a contraption sitting in the middle of the room. She remembered being forced into the machine, the joints clamping down over her limps, forcing her still as it tore through her clothes, and fitting Prime's white robe over her body.

Catra let out a shuddering breath, clutching at her chest. Everything felt tight, coiled up.

They dragged her through the hallway, the chip in her neck sending shockwaves through her every time she tried to resist. Prime's control prodding and intruding her thoughts. She remembered, that despite all that, she still tried to be defiant. When they brought her to her knees in front of Prime, she still fought, because like hell she was going to let someone like Prime break her. She'd never give him the satisfaction of winning.

It was shortlived though, because as her defiance grew, Prime's patience shrunk. She could still feel his claws digging into her throat as she lifted her up. His other hand coming to pull at her hair then-

"You will see Prime's glory."

Then she was plunged into the pit.

The pit made the constant electrocution feel like a sting. She hit the water (or whatever it was), and immediately felt like her body was on fire. Like a million needles puncturing her skin in an almost rhythmic fashion. Catra couldn't help but scream as her head dipped under.

When she broke through the surface after what felt like eternity, the clones were around her, their chants echoing in her head. She couldn't even catch her breath, or her thoughts. Everything was muddled in pain. She was in agony.

Still, she managed to cry out Adora's name. 

For what reason, she couldn't tell you at the time. It could be relief that Adora was safe, at least, or that Catra didn't go out as a complete waste of space.

She remembered being dragged from the pit, as tired and worn down as she felt right now, laying in the middle of the woods.

She remembered Prime hovering over her, a wicked smile stretched across his face as he tilted her chin with a metal claw.

"Looks like we have some guests, little sister. I hope you're ready to meet them."

If she had even an ounce of energy left, she would've fought. But worn down as she was, it didn't take much for Prime to breach her mind, forcing her to take a backseat in her own body.

The memory of that moment of torture imprinted itself on her forever. 

Catra rolled over on her back, breathing heavily. It was stupid, she should be over this already. It's been over a year since the end of the War, maybe a little over a month since their return from the space road trip. 

Perfuma had told her change was slow, but she had been through something like this before while they were travelling between planets, but nothing ever quite this intense. She didn't even know why it happened.

All she knew was she woke up in cold sweat, and just started running.

She closed her eyes, the silence of the woods encapsulating her. The sound of the wildlife, and the low hum of the magic around her lulling her into something reminiscent of peace.


End file.
